Space in the Depth of the Abyss
by zephy-chan
Summary: Oz meets with Setsuna in the Abyss in his dream.But,Oz feels a strong feeling of attachment to Setsuna as he meets the Meister.Somehow,in a way,both of them are connected to each other.What Setsuna suffers,Oz also suffers it.What is the truth beyond...?
1. Redemption 1:Confusion

**A Pandora Hearts and Gundam 00 Crossover—**_**Space in the Depth of the Abyss**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing from both fandoms, all I do own is this story and the idea and the plot and possible OC.

Genre(s): Adventure/Angst/Suspense

Character(s): Oz Vessalius/Setsuna F. Seiei

A/N: Born from simple 'what ifs…'. These two fandoms are currently addicting me, and so are the two main characters. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

_**Redemption 1: Confusion**_

The world is such a mystery.

A mystery that human wanted to resolve, to reveal, and to know.

The desires of the said things had been growing in humanity's hearts for centuries. In the depth of the human's hearts, these desires had been always existed.

But still, the more human revealed one after another of the world's mysteries, the more of the hidden mysteries came up to their eyes.

Him, Setsuna F. Seiei, the Exia's Gundam Meister, also had that desire, that passion. Ever since he gave up his life for Gundam, the world around him had been such a beautiful and attracting mystery to Setsuna.

He just could feel it. He just knew it. The world indeed was changing. Slowly, but yet surely.

What made him curious and worried at the same time was the change of the world itself—like he had always thought—which the world was currently developing. Setsuna could—no, even often—feel the strange feeling and sensation of cold that running through his whole body as if something invisible; something that wasn't supposed to be existed was passing him.

Overwhelming him from the inside of his body, started from his mind, and then finally scrawling over his body.

Apparently Lockon Stratos and Tieria Erde had also sensed Setsuna's uncomfortable and strange behaviour lately. Sometimes, during their respective missions, Setsuna would suddenly hesitated and stopped for a moment (but yet again, every single moment they had meant death or survival for each of them), or even he would lose his concentration. If it wasn't because of Lockon's backups to him, Setsuna would probably have been badly injured by now.

It was very Setsuna-unlike. The three other Meisters knew the youngest pilot's abilities and capabilities of being a Gundam Meister very well. After all, he wasn't code-named Setsuna F. Seiei for nothing.

"Just what the hell is wrong with you, kid?" Lockon once asked the aloof Meister in astonishment and curiosity. "It's so unlike you for losing your concentration in the middle of the missions and battles! Get yourself up together or else you're just the same with going to your own death faster, geez, Setsuna!"

However badly Setsuna wanted to tell the brunette, he still couldn't find his best words to explain what had been wrong with him lately.

Scared, worried, and confused, those all what he felt now.

But furthermore, he started to develop another problem that he couldn't bear anymore if he kept getting the problem: frightening visions.

Those visions would consist of a dark and flooded place; with various kind of broken toys floating around—name it: dolls, blocks, doll houses, everything that considered as children's toys. And those toys were alive. They would attack him in sudden, throwing any kind of things they could reach to him. And they hurt.

What made Setsuna scared even more that the attacks left their marks on his body even after he 'left' the broken toy box back to the real world.

And now, he even started to have those visions in the middle of a battle; along with Exia. Sumeragi had noticed this, Exia's hesitated movements and actions. Sumeragi had to admit the she was worried about the raven-haired Meister. She found him often lost in his own thoughts and world; not bothering the concerned people around him.

Until one certain night, something that had changed the normal (for them) Ptolemaios' crews' life forever took place.

It was night on April third, one day before Setsuna's sixteenth birthday. Setsuna himself though didn't remember this, but the whole crews of Ptolemaios had planned to throw a surprise and unpretentious birthday party for him. As Lockon had said before, "He hasn't experienced any of family events and stuffs for more than half of his life, and now that he has a family, I want to make him feel what he was supposed to experience. He's just a kid, after all."

And thus, Allelujah Haptism and Lasse Aeon were sent by Sumeragi to Setsuna's room in order to bring him to the canteen lounge, where the party would be held. Ian Vashti had given them Setsuna's code room number. At first, Allelujah preferred to be polite with knocking Setsuna's door. However, after the nth of knocks, still neither answer nor any kind of sign of response came from the youngest pilot. Lockon had discovered that Setsuna isn't a person who would fall too deep in his slumber, thus regained a reputation as a light sleeper.

And thus, Allelujah's mother-hen began to take over.

"Setsuna?" Allelujah called out softly to the door. "Setsuna, are you inside? I've been knocking your door for almost five minutes… can you hear me?"

Lasse snorted. "How in the world he would wake up, Allelujah, if you call him with that kind of voice? Oi, Setsuna! Get out here now! Oi! Setsuna!"

They waited for a moment, but still no answer came. Lasse shook his head as he landed his fist on to the door, "OI! Setsuna!"

"What took both of you to this long?" Lockon's impatient voice came from behind them. Allelujah turned around, frowning, "Lockon, he wouldn't answer us. We've been knocking his door and calling his name, but still he didn't answer us. Is something wrong with him?"

Lockon arched his brow. "What? But that kid isn't the type like that! He's a wary kid! You know that!" Lockon inserted Setsuna's code room number on the panel on the wall beside the door. Finally it slid opened, revealing a glint of weak light that fell on to the floor in front of them. Lockon walked forward followed by Lasse and Allelujah in tow.

Lockon's eyes widened at the sight in front of him, gasping, "Setsuna!"

Lasse and Allelujah butted closer. Theirs as well widened too.

Setsuna was on his bed—crouching on his knees with both of hands stretched out—but a purple light was rising up, engulfing him and the nearby area. Setsuna's form flickered, dimming and flashing, dimming and flashing—eyes still closed, mouth slightly parted. It was as if he welcomed an invisible form with his outstretched hands. The three other nailed on their spots, completely confused, and, if they had to admit, scared. What the hell is happening?

"What…?" Lasse's voice trailed off. "What is that light… what is happening?"

"Setsuna…" Allelujah took a step forward doubtfully, intending to touch the youth on the bed. He extended his hand, however, it was when Setsuna suddenly grimaced and he let out a cry of pain from his lips as the light curled up more around his body.

"Hey!" Lockon, now without any doubt and hesitation, rushed to the youth and pulled the smaller body into his, shaking it. "Hey! What the hell is happening?! Setsuna! Wake up! Hey!"

But the cry of pain didn't stop; Setsuna's eyes suddenly snapped opened. Those red-brownish eyes were clearly looked feared, and the scream went dead. The purple light slowly vanished, leaving the four of them in the darkness.

"Lockon…" Setsuna whispered weakly, his eyelids began to drop down. "Abyss… my sin… they will take me…"

"What?" Lockon tightened his grab on the now limp body on his arms. "What are you talking about? Stay awake! Stay awake. What sin? What Abyss? Who will take you?"

Lasse dashed off from the room to get some help and to call Joyce Moreno. Allelujah turned on the lamp and he, with shaky hands, poured some water into the glass on the desk.

"My sin…" Setsuna's pale fingers trailed on Lockon's sleeves, eyelids dropped even more. "Abyss…"

And with that his eyes closed.

Lockon shook the limp body in fear, "Hey! Hang in there, Setsuna! Damn it, wake up!"

* * *

sorry if this chapter is 00 centric, but you know, this is just the opening. please do tell me what you think and thanks for reading.

~zephirus


	2. Redemption 2:Dimensions

**A Pandora Hearts and Gundam 00 Crossover—**_**Space in the Depth of the Abyss**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing from both fandoms, all I do own is this story and the idea and the plot and possible OC.

Genre(s): Adventure/Angst/Suspense

Character(s): Oz Vessalius/Setsuna F. Seiei

A/N: Born from simple 'what ifs…'. These two fandoms are currently addicting me, and so are the two main characters. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

_**Redemption 2: Dimensions**_

Oz awoke with his heart beating fast and he covered in his own, cold sweats. He took in a deep breath as he turned his head to his left side.

"Gil…" he murmured softly.

"Good morning," said Gilbert plainly, pointing his finger to the desk beside Oz's bed. "Eat them. It's almost ten."

Oz peered at the window in front of him. The sun was already high. He sighed, rubbing his temple and forehead in confusion. His dream was somehow startled him.

He took the silver tray of food from the desk with mind racking his brain to reckon what his dream was. He was in the broken toy box in the Abyss, wandering around aimlessly, until he suddenly saw a boy around his age, defending himself from the flying needles from a soldier figure on a broken cupboard.

Oz's eyes widened at the sight in front of him. How could he see another person in the Abyss?

"Stop it!" Oz yelled to the toy, and Alice instantly attacked the doll. This time, though, Alice didn't play a big role on his dream like she usually did on his dreams. The boy slowly got up on his feet, his hands which were shielding himself before slumped to his side.

"You…" the boy murmured. The boy had a raven lock like Gil's; his eyes were red with a mixture of a brown. His face lines were firm, and his eyes were stern. His skin was tan and he was around Oz's age, probably a bit higher than him. Other than that, he was an attracting person in a way.

"You are?" the boy asked slowly, backed off a bit in wariness.

"I'm the one who should ask you that," Oz responded, still completely dumbstruck with the boy's presence. "How did you get here though? Which door you came from?"

"Door?" repeated the boy, frowning. "What door?"

Oz's head perked up. Somehow he was very familiar with the voice and the face; however, he couldn't remember anything.

"Who is your name?" demanded Oz, taking one step closer. The boy jerked a bit at this. It was as if the boy was thinking about the question he was given.

"I…" the boy opened his mouth, but no more words came out. Instead, he stared down at his hands, tears slowly formed on his eyes.

"Hey!" Oz was surprised at this. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Why are you crying?" Oz hurried off to the boy and put his hands on the other's shoulders.

The boy's head jerked up.

"I… don't know who I am," the boy slowly whispered, wiping his tears. The weakness he showed before had now vanished. His voice was flat now. "Neither Soran Ibrahim or Setsuna F. Seiei, I don't know which one is me. Where am I? What is this place?"

Oz looked at the boy, getting more confused. "What do you mean with you don't know which one is you?" And as he examined more of the boy, a feeling of attachment occupied him.

_What is this feeling? Why am I feeling that I know this boy… and even more, that somehow I was close to him before? Why am I feeling so protective to him…?_

"Where am I?" the boy inquired, eyes nailed on Oz's emerald ones. "What is this place?"

"Abyss," muttered Oz slowly, uncertain at what he should do. "The place… where our darkest part of our soul resides and the place where the worst people will be dragged to."

The boy's eyes widened at Oz's answer. "Abyss…?"

Oz nodded. "How could you enter to this place…?"

"I don't know," the boy shrugged. "I was walking down to my bathroom when suddenly a purple light formed around me… and the next I opened my eyes, here I am."

"So how should I call you? Ah, yes, my name is Oz. Oz Vessalius." Oz smiled and he wrapped the boy's hands in his.

The boy was stunned for a moment. "Setsuna… F. Seiei…"

"Setsuna," repeated Oz. "Hm… what a good name! Now let's see if I can bring two of us out from here, hm?"

"You too, why are you in here?" asked Setsuna suddenly. "Why are you so calm in this situation you were put in?"

"That's because I have Alice," answered Oz lightly. "Alice is my Chain. You have to get a Chain in order to get back to the normal world. But…" Oz's eyes drifted to Setsuna's, his lips forming a sad smile, "I don't want you to make an illegal Contract, I don't want you suffer the same with me… I don't want you to be dragged to the deepest of the Abyss."

"What are you talking about?" Setsuna was perplexed.

But there was no time for the answer. Flying arrows were suddenly being thrown to them. Oz pulled Setsuna down and both of them fell with splash onto the water.

"Alice!" Oz yelled. A flash of bright light occurred and a girl with long dark brown hair with two side plaits appeared in the middle of the air. The girl whose name probably 'Alice'—like Oz had yelled before—stared at Oz with a bored look.

"Ah well, again," she jeered, extending her hands to the incoming arrows. A blast of strong wind with a mixture of green and purple lights formed from Alice's hands, weeping the arrows gone into nothing. "You owe me lots of meats!"

"Pouch!" Oz grunted. "As if—Setsuna!"

Both of their attention averted to Setsuna who was being attacked by another platoon of flying arrows. Setsuna could manage to dodge and avoid most of them; however, finally one of them successfully hit his chest on the upper left part, merely sticking his heart. Setsuna yelped in pain and blood gushing from his wound.

"Alice—!" Oz shouted, but this time, surprisingly, Alice had a serious look on her face as she shook her head.

"No," she said flatly, eyes nailed on the sight in front of her. "Oz, we can't interfere with his fate. It is his fate to… make an illegal Contract."

"But, Alice!" Oz cried out. "He knows nothing! He didn't even know what place is this!"

Setsuna was having a difficult time. A wall of glass suddenly appeared in front of Oz, preventing him to get Setsuna.

"What the hell!" Oz yelled, punching the glass wall repeatedly. "Why is this thing appear all in sudden?! Alice!"

Alice didn't falter. She remained silent, face looked emotionless. A dark whirl came from the front of Setsuna and it revealed its true form; a boy with dark hair and glowing, narrow golden eyes. It bent down to Setsuna and pushed him against the water, mouth muttering something that Oz couldn't hear. He saw Setsuna nodded and the Chain smiled maliciously, a light engulfed him and Setsuna. When the light had ceased, Setsuna and the Chain were nowhere to be seen.

Oz let a scream from the top of his lungs, "No! Setsuna!"

* * *

so well, reviews are much appreciated. please do tell me what you think, and thanks for reading.

~zephirus


	3. Redemption 3:Contract

**A Pandora Hearts and Gundam 00 Crossover—**_**Space in the Depth of the Abyss**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing from both fandoms, all I do own is this story and the idea and the plot and possible OC.

Genre(s): Adventure/Angst/Suspense

Character(s): Oz Vessalius/Setsuna F. Seiei

A/N: I want to say my deepest thanks to my reviewers and those who added this and _me_ as well into their alerts and favourites. Not least, my readers. I hope this chapter worth them. Enjoy.

Warning: Sorry, I forgot to say this. English IS NOT my first language, forgive me for any possible grammar and spelling mistakes. I'm trying my best though. Please feel free to point out any errors.

* * *

_**Redemption 3:Contractor**_

"So, you saw this boy in your dream and you can't get him out from your mind now and then?"

Oz sighed as he took a quick glance to Xerxes Break. He wasn't like his usual self with his goofy smile and carefree behaviour; this time, his forehead formed a deep frown as he thought deeply.

"Remind me how does he look like, Master Oz?" asked Break, not looking straight at Oz.

"Probably around my age and a bit higher than me, with a tan skin and… piercing, red-maroon eyes," said Oz slowly, looking down at his bare chest.

A small, hole-shaped wound was seen on the upper left of Oz's chest. The wound was still fresh, it barely closed.

"But how the hell in this world that you suffered… the same wound with _him_?" Gilbert almost snapped. "Does it mean that your dream is true?" Gilbert threw a lingered look to Break and Break chuckled.

"Now, now, Raven~" Break beamed, waving his finger gleefully. "Give me some time, will you? Is it still hurt, Master Oz?"

"A bit," Oz shrugged. "I'm not really feeling the pain though. But that boy, Setsuna… he was fated to make an illegal Contract… Alice said so. What did she mean?"

"Ah~ she won't still tell me anything," Break sighed, pouting. "And now she has been avoiding us nowhere eh? Alice is so mean."

"Setsuna F. Seiei… and Soran Ibrahim?" murmured Gil, looking out to the window. "What did he mean with two names he stated? And how about with the Chain that forced him to make a Contract?"

"Can we go find him?" demanded Oz, getting up from his chair.

"And where the hell we will find him?" barked Gilbert, rubbing his temple.

"Aw Gil, don't get so tempered all in sudden!" Oz chimed, chuckling. Break grinned at this. "Break's search will do, I think?"

Gilbert growled and he looked at Oz.

He widened his eyes.

"Oz…" Gilbert, body slightly trembling, slowly walked toward the blonde. "You…"

Break jerked his head to Oz's direction and he abruptly grabbed Oz when he saw what had made Gilbert was startled. Surprisingly, he gritted his teeth and cursed under his breath, "Damn it! Why does it keep coming?!"

Another wound was slowly forming on the part of Oz's stomach.

A gunshot wound.

"What the hell is happening to that kid?" Gilbert hissed. "Oz! Is it hurt?"

"No," Oz shook his head, surprised that 'Setsuna' apparently had managed to suffer another wound. "I even didn't feel that the wound was coming—ah!"

Oz slumped to the floor, feeling a burning heat was rushing up to the whole of his body. He clutched his chest tightly as Gilbert and Break slowly faded away from his eyes, replaced by the darkness around him. The heat suddenly vanished and when Oz opened his eyes, he was in place that looked like a…

_Ship? _Much more like a battle ship.

Oz took one step forward carefully. He looked around. From far away, he could hear noises of people. He followed the direction of the voice. As he went on, Oz saw some rooms, most of them closed, with a number panel on the wall besides.

_What is this place? Where am I?_

He kept walking until he reached a certain room where the noises came louder.

The door was slightly opened, casting a small glint of light from inside the room. Oz perked his ears to the door, hands sliding the door slowly so it wouldn't make any noise.

_A clinic? No… medical room or what?_

He saw about four until five of human's sized incubator tubes. One of them was surrounded by about five people. Oz could see the face of one of them—a woman with long brown hair, her voice was sounded worried as she talked to her comrades. Oz dragged his legs towards the people, intending to see the incubator tube which was surrounded.

He carefully approached them and he held back his breath when he saw the person who was inside the incubator.

"_Neither Setsuna F. Seiei nor Soran Ibrahim… I don't know which one is me…"_

Setsuna.

Setsuna was very pale in Oz's opinion. Oz could see the wound from the flying arrows from the Abyss on Setsuna's chest, bandaged. His eyes travelled down onto the boy's stomach. Bandaged as well, with fresh blood stained on it.

Subconsciously, Oz reached out his hand to the incubator. He wanted to touch Setsuna so badly; he didn't know where the strong feeling came… and why.

And then he realised that the people didn't notice his presence. Oz blinked.

Which meant he didn't 'exist' in Setsuna's world. But somehow, both of them were connected to each other in a way. The wounds that Setsuna sustained were sustained too in Oz's body as well. The only difference was that Oz didn't feel the pain.

_Who is Setsuna to me? Why are we connected like this? _

Somehow, it was just like Oz had made a Contract with Setsuna.

_A Contract… what kind of Contract though? Both of us are human… must be a kind of bond…_

Now Oz turned his attention to the conversation around him.

"But _how_ in the world he got that arrow on his chest?" the woman demanded, sounded angry and confused at the same time. "And what about that purple light Allelujah mentioned before? Come on, it's his sixteenth birthday and look at him, lying almost deathly in that incubator! He barely _lives_ in there!"

Oz was stunned. Setsuna's sixteenth birthday?

That could explain some matters now. Was Setsuna, too, had admitted a 'sin' just like Oz did? And was, Setsuna, just like him, knew nothing about his 'sin' and the reason why he was dragged into the Abyss? But the Pandora wasn't informed of another duke house's existence. There are only five with one in the third class generation, being dumped off, it's the Baskerville.

But what sin?

Furthermore, how Setsuna got himself into the Abyss?

"Now, Sumeragi-san," a bespectacled young man with purple hair spoke up placidly. "Lockon said that Setsuna… mentioned some stuff that we… ah, don't understand at all."

"What stuffs?" the woman called Sumeragi quickly snapped. She turned to a brunette with green t-shirt.

"Something sounded like 'Abyss'," the brunette answered reluctantly. "He also said 'they will take me' and something about 'sin'… I didn't get it at all, nope, at all. I didn't understand what's wrong with the kid!"

Oz began to understand the situation. Somehow Setsuna understood the situation he was put in, but he also didn't understand _why._ And _how._

"Abyss?" repeated Sumeragi. "Sin? Tieria, would you check on something, or anything that you might find?"

"Fine, I will try to, Sumeragi-san," the purple-haired man replied, and he left the room, passing Oz without looking at him.

"Setsuna's strange behaviour lately… could it be because of this?" Sumeragi shook her head. "He hadn't been himself lately…"

"Losing such concentration in the middle of battle and mission, that kid," the brunette who probably was Lockon grumbled, rubbing the back of his head. "He could be killed out there, along with the Exia!"

_Battle? Mission? What…?_

"Guess we have to keep him here for a few days, Lockon," Sumeragi sighed. "I hope he will be alright… Feldt and Christina are so worried about him."

"Keep an eye on him," Lockon said somberly. "Should we go, Sumeragi-san? Let him take his rest."

Sumeragi nodded. She opened the incubator and she caressed Setsuna's cheek gently and softly, "Setsuna… please, be okay. Wake up soon. And happy birthday, Setsuna… we just want you to know that we care about you."

And after that, the two left the room.

Oz watched the two vanished by the door and he himself approached Setsuna's incubator. Oz opened it slowly, trembling hand finally landed on Setsuna's face. He stroked it slowly.

A sudden feeling of warmth and love occupied him as he did so.

Just like the feeling he felt about his beloved sister, Ada.

Setsuna's presence was somehow just like Ada's to Oz. Oz could feel it.

"Honestly, what and how?" Oz whispered, continue to stroke Setsuna's soft yet strong figure in front of him. "Gil… I don't understand… Alice…"

* * *

Ah, I know it's bad, but please do tell me what you think. Reviews are much appreciated. Do feedback me so I know whether this is bad or not. Thanks for reading.

~zephirus


	4. Redemption 4:Sign

**A Pandora Hearts and Gundam 00 Crossover—_Space in the Depth of the Abyss_**

Disclaimer: I own nothing from both fandoms, all I do own is this story and the idea and the plot and possible OC.

Genre(s): Adventure/Angst/Suspense

Character(s): Oz Vessalius/Setsuna F. Seiei

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts, and favourites that I received *bows*.

To **kryuzei**: Tte, we had talked about that 'something wrong' in the MSN ;___; may be it's because like what you had said—the conflict hasn't came up yet… eh, er. Sorry I didn't come over last Sunday; I was too lazy. this week, I promise, ok? *away*~

* * *

**_Redemption 4:Sign_**

The next time Oz opened his eyes; Gilbert, Break, Sharon, and Alice were staring at him curiously.

"Who is that 'Setsuna' you keep mumbling for?" Alice quickly demanded, eyes narrowing.

"Alice…" Oz pulled himself up into a sitting position. "I—"

"_Who _is he?" Alice barked, punching Oz's head.

"It hurts!" Oz whined, backing off with hands on his head. He bulged at Alice. "Stop punching my head!"

"That dream again?" asked Gilbert flatly, walking away from Oz's bed.

"Yeah." Oz stepped on to the floor, nodding. "Sharon, why are you in here?"

"This Setsuna," Sharon started, her voice was soft, "can you tell us about him? Can you tell us, at least, what do you know about him, even a bit?"

Alice glared at Sharon, her mouth mumbling something unclear about. However, Break chuckled at this.

"Well…" Oz frowned, taking his legs closer to the window. "This time, I found myself was in a… I don't know. Battle ship?"

"Battle ship?" Gilbert snorted in disbelief. Sharon tossed a sharp look to Gilbert who shrugged in reply.

"Yeah, battle ship, _Gil_," Oz sighed. "And then… well, I was in a large corridor, with some rooms on each side, and they had number panels beside each of the doors. I heard noises came from one of the room, and it was a clinic… no, maybe medical room fits it more."

"Medical room?" repeated Break, now clearly interested to Oz's story.

Oz nodded. "Medical room. There were four or five of human-sized incubator tubes. And… Setsuna was inside one of the tubes. And then there too were his friends, I think… from their conversation, I reckon that they had no clue on what was happening to Setsuna; how he got an arrow on his chest, and what is the 'purple light' or something like that—"

"Purple light?" Gilbert turned around sharply on his heels, his voice was low. "Do you mean that this Setsuna possessed the purple light?"

"He knew," said Oz slowly, frowning deeply. "Setsuna knew. He knew but he didn't understand _why_. There was one of his friend, it was Lockon or something—he said that Setsuna did mention the 'Abyss' and 'sin'."

"He knew but he didn't understand _why_, that could be understood," Break raised a brow. "And somehow both of you are connected to each other? An interesting matter, indeed~"

"And what exactly did you think—or maybe feel—when you saw him?" Sharon got up on her feet.

"The same one I have to Ada," Oz replied, hands running slowly on the clock seal on his chest. "The very same one…"

"The very same one," repeated Sharon. She smiled and nodded to Break, "Eques will do. We are going to make this clear."

"Eques." Gilbert mumbled, adjusting his hat on his messy hair. "Why not?"

"Hm~ Raven sure is impatient, right, Master Oz?" Break smiled widely in satisfaction.

"Shut it up!" Gilbert growled and Alice arched a brow, "Seaweed head, you're starting to make that scary face of yours!"

Gilbert glared at Alice. "I'm always like this," he said apathetically.

"Come on, cheer up, Gil!" Oz hummed cheerfully. "This might be another adventure for us—well, Break?"

"At your service, always, Master Oz," Break chimed happily.

"Then I guess we should get going." Sharon stated calmly as she flicked her finger, her eyes were bright with enthusiasm.

"I want more meats," Alice grunted somberly, jumped off from the window.

* * *

Murmurs.

It was what he could hear when his consciousness began to take over his tired, exhausted body.

His mind as well.

He fluttered his eyes opened, blinking several times before the view got clear on his eyes. He moved his heavy hand.

_Heavy?_

He finally noticed that he was inside an incubator tube in the medical room. He shivered; the picture of the Abyss was still fresh in his mind.

Setsuna could feel his body slightly trembling. He pushed the tube's door up with shaky hands. Though, when he attempted to get out, a sharp pain formed on his chest and he looked down at it.

A small, black clock seal was slowly forming itself.

Setsuna's eyes widened in surprise, and, yes, fear.

His eyes suddenly rolled into his head subconsciously as if invincible hands were suppressing them.0

_First, very firstly, that is the sign of our Contract, Setsuna F. Seiei._

Setsuna's heart beat faster.

**_What contract? Who are you?_**

_Don't you remember me? How cruel. _

**_Who are you? Get away from me!_**

Five cold, long fingers touched his cheeks.

_Setsuna F. Seiei. No… Soran Ibrahim. Because of the sin you have committed, you were dragged into the depth of the Abyss. But you agreed to make a Contract with me and thus, I have brought you back to your world._

**_What Contract? What sin? What did I do? I don't understand! And get your hands away from me! Don't touch me!_**

_I am your Chain. I am Ingvart. _

**_What chain? What sin? I don't know anything… hurts… stop it…_**

_I'll let you see me now, Setsuna. Don't you want to see me?_

**_No—wait! What are you going to do?! Leave me alone!_**

_Don't worry, I won't hurt you. How mean of you. I'm just trying to help and I _helped_ you. You're going to see me soon… and you're going to understand soon. Now, stay still._

Setsuna felt a soft movement gesturing his eyes opened. In front of him was a boy around his age with dark-blue, messy hair and narrow, sharp golden eyes. He was wearing a dark-blue coat and short black pants.

"Ingvart," he said in a malicious, low-hissed voice. His lips curved into a sly smile. "Remember me? Ah, finally you _do_."

Setsuna froze on his feet. How could he forget those glowing golden eyes, that low-hissed of voice?

"Abyss…" Setsuna whispered, hands clutching his upper part of shirt tightly.

"Yes," Ingvart nodded, mouth only inches away from Setsuna's ears. "Now listen carefully to me. You don't want both of us to be dragged into the deepest level of the Abyss, now do you?"

Setsuna nodded in reply. He couldn't say a word. After all, what could he say? He didn't understand anything.

"Good," Ingvart let out a shivering chuckle from his lips. Ingvart's index finger ran down to Setsuna's chest, over his heart. "Now you see this seal. This is the sign of our Contract. However… Setsuna, our Contract is Illegal. And so, we have to pay it… each time my powers are drawn, the hand in this seal moves on like a clock. Once this lovely, small hand makes one full rotation, that's your end… our end. We will be dragged into the deepest level of the Abyss."

"What…?" Setsuna tightened his grip.

"So," Ingvart licked his lips, eyes nailed on Setsuna's. "I have to consume humans in order to gain power… do you understand?"

"Are you… going to my friends…?" Setsuna looked up at Ingvart, eyes narrowing in slight anger.

Ingvart chuckled. "Depends. Agree?"

"But what sin?" Setsuna inquired. "Why? Because I killed my family? And what is this Abyss exactly?"

"That's might be one of it," Ingvart smirked. "I sense that you have a bound with that blonde of boy… fortunately, it's the Black Rabbit. Ah, what a coincidence."

"What are you talking about…?"

"Our tasks begin from now on, Setsuna. If you want to survive, make sure that the hand on that seal doesn't move or even worse, makes one full rotation."

"I still don't understand!"

"You will in time now and then," said Ingvart shortly, turned around. "They and we are coming."

"You…"

"Do remember this. Every time that hand makes one move, you will suffer an unbearable pain and trust me, you don't want to feel it so often." Ingvart put his finger on Setsuna's chin.

"Are you threatening me?" Setsuna hissed, his confusion and fear were now replaced by anger.

Ingvart laughed sarcastically. "What? _Me?_ No, my dear. I'm afraid that _you_ are the one who is threatening for me."

* * *

Oh… so, my OC is Ingvart here. **kryuzei** is the one who suggest the name. Well, sorry for the wait but I haven't been on my PC lately. School obstructs me most of the time. Thanks for reading and leave your comments—seriously, they really make me happy and they encourage me to keep writing.

~zephirus


	5. Redemption 5:Meeting

**A Pandora Hearts and Gundam 00 Crossover—**_**Space in the Depth of the Abyss**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing from both fandoms, all I do own is this story and the idea and the plot and possible OC.

Genre(s): Adventure/Angst/Suspense

Character(s): Oz Vessalius/Setsuna F. Seiei

A/N: so yeah, I'm sorry for the… long delay. I haven't been on my PC lately and I haven't been able to upload any docs so… I had to report the issue first to the support team. Anyway this is the 5th chap, enjoy.

* * *

_**Redemption 5:Meeting**_

"So, this is it."

Break nodded happily. Sharon stroked Eques' black, soft fur.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Sharon lightly, both hands clenched together as she took a position right next to Eques. She gestured Oz to come closer to her and Oz did as he was told to. Alice's eyes narrowed at this, growling softly under her breath. Break saw this and he hummed, patting Emily.

Gilbert looked slightly annoyed.

"Raven?" Sharon called out, tilting her head. "What's wrong?"

"Is this… really ok?" asked Gilbert slowly, approaching Break and stared at Break's eyes. "I tell you, Break, something happens to Oz… I will kill you for surely."

Surprisingly, Break didn't catch up with his jokes like usual. This time, Break perceived as serious as Gilbert did.

"We're not going to play around, Raven," muttered Break darkly, head bowing down slightly. "We're going to resolve all of this strange of events, and you know as well as me that you don't want to little Master Oz to be in any possible danger. If we don't do this, we won't get, and we won't know anything."

"Gil…" Oz tried to speak, however Alice shook her head at him. Oz sighed and he closed his mouth shut.

"Fine," Gilbert barked, turning away. "Do it properly, Break. I won't let you away in any case if something happens… you will pay."

"There's nothing to be worried about," Sharon soothed Gilbert with her calm voice. "Oz, here. Now I want you to hold my hand—"

"No need!" Alice suddenly snarled, crossing her legs. "You—"

Sharon chuckled at this, "No need to be that jealous, Alice. It's only for a moment. Oz, you need to hold my hand, and your another hand at Eques. Now, if you will, everyone please, gather here. We must not be separated."

Alice grunted and she walked to Eques, followed by Gilbert.

"Warp of dimensions and places," Sharon began, her eyes were flashing. "Oz, please imagine the battleship you mentioned before clearly on your mind. I repeat, clearly. Get all of the details. Can you?"

"Yeah," Oz nodded and closed his eyes.

"Great," Sharon smiled and she closed her eyes too. "Everyone, please hold to one another. You should not release your grip before I tell you to do so. And now… Eques, I demand you to warp the dimensions and places." The last sentence was spoken in a low hiss.

And then they were gone.

* * *

Sumeragi sighed. She got up on her feet and walked out from the bridge, intending to check on Setsuna again. On her way though, she caught up with Feldt and Lockon.

"Sumeragi-san…" Feldt blinked.

"Feldt," Sumeragi nodded. Feldt smiled.

"Do you want to see Setsuna again?" asked Feldt softly.

Sumeragi closed her eyes tiredly. "Yeah."

"Don't worry," Feldt grabbed Sumeragi's hand on hers, still smiling. "I believe he will wake up soon."

"Yeah, he's a strong kid, after all," Lockon added, shrugging.

"It's just not that," Sumeragi inquired and continued her way to the infirmary, followed by Lockon and Feldt. "I'm still thinking about the strange events you said earlier, Lockon. How? And why? What was that? I can't send him to any missions and battle if he keeps getting those wounds, and still, we haven't found out how he got that arrow on his chest…"

"Quite troublesome, indeed," Lockon murmured. "The arrow barely missed his heart, right?"

Finally they had reached the infirmary. The door slid opened and the three of them proceeded in.

"Setsuna!" Feldt was the first one who saw Setsuna and she rushed to the Meister.

Setsuna was crouching on his knees, hands wrapping his body. His head bolted up when he heard his name was being called out.

"Feldt Grace…" he whispered, almost unheard.

"Setsuna, what's wrong?" Sumeragi quickly approached the raven-haired boy, pulling him into her embrace. This time, Setsuna didn't bother about 'being touched'. He put his head deeper into Sumeragi's chest, slightly trembling. Feldt squeezed Setsuna's free hand. Sumeragi pulled the body in her arms up, proceeding to bring him back inside the incubator.

_He still needs his rest._

"Chain…" Setsuna attempted to tell Sumeragi. "He… Ingvart…"

"Chain?" repeated Lockon, perplexed. He exchanged his glance with Feldt who shook her head. "What Chain? Who is Ingvart?"

"Setsuna, tell us everything. Please, tell us everything. What's wrong with you? Are you feeling not well?" demanded Feldt, worried.

"There is Abyss," finally Setsuna managed to speak in a complete sentence even though with every word he cringed as if he was in pain. "The place where the worst people will be dragged to. I... was in there, and there was a broken toy box… that's what I've been seeing between times lately…"

Sumeragi, Lockon, and Feldt blinked at the same time. The boy in front of them now was really not like Setsuna.

"And then?" Sumeragi asked softly, not wanting to put more pressure on the boy.

Setsuna shook his head. "I… was attacked by the toys there, but… Ingvart saved me. He brought me back to here."

"Who is this Ingvart?" asked Lockon quickly.

Setsuna stared at Lockon blankly before he answered flatly, "My Chain."

"And the arrow…?" Feldt's voice trailed off.

"Abyss. There were flying arrows being thrown to me. One of them hit me. It was when Ingvart appeared and I made a Contract with him. Illegal… Contract…"

The three other people were speechless. They couldn't understand a single word from Setsuna; however, before they could say anything more, Setsuna screamed and a purple light began to surround him, knocking the three away from Setsuna.

"Again!" Lockon growled and got up, running to the direction of the youngest Meister, only to get himself knocked back again. "Damn it! Hey! Setsuna! Hang in there!"

"Feldt, you go get Joyce and Ian!" ordered Sumeragi, panic and worry began to overwhelming her. Felt nodded and she dashed off from the room.

"Hurt…" Now Setsuna no longer screamed, instead, his voice was very low and weak. "It… hurts…"

"Damn it!" Lockon punched his fist on to the ground. "Why can't we get him?! Setsuna, hang in there! You hear me, kid? Hang in there!"

"Is that the purple light the last time you saw?" Sumeragi demanded, watching in fear beside Lockon.

"It is!" Lockon snapped impatiently. He tried to get Setsuna again, but the purple light won't let him. Lockon cursed and he gave up, feeling angry to himself that he could not do anything.

Finally Setsuna's body fell down on to the floor, limp and not moving, with the purple light still engulfing him.

"DAMN IT!" Lockon shouted. "LET ME GET HIM!"

"Lockon, calm—" Sumeragi touched the brunette, but her words were interrupted by another voice behind them.

"Setsuna F. Seiei…"

Lockon and Sumeragi turned around only to see a blonde-haired boy with two men and two girls behind him.

"What…?" Lockon's eyes widened in surprise. "Now what is this…?"

The purple light flickered before slowly vanished.

"Hm… it's really a battleship, eh?" the man with white-purplish hair and smile on his face beamed, looking around. "Master Oz, there! I think that's Setsuna."

Oz trembled and he stumbled to the direction of Setsuna. Gilbert followed not far behind. Lockon and Sumeragi could only watch in confusion.

"Setsuna…" Oz whispered, hands reaching out to the scrawled figure. But before his hands could touch Setsuna, he was blasted back by a green light whirl. Alice turned into her Chain form and Sumeragi yelled at this, backing off as far as possible.

The green whirl slowly vanished, revealing a boy with dark-blue hair and piercing, golden-narrowed eyes.

"Black Rabbit," the boy hissed, smiling slyly. "And her Contractor, Oz Vessalius. You're not touching my Setsuna without my permission, no." He knelt down and pulled Setsuna onto his lap, one hand on Setsuna's head. His golden eyes flashed. "Time… for revenge."

Break was stunned at this, "Ingvart…"

"Hello, Xerxes Break, greeting," said Ingvart calmly. "Finally we meet again…"

"What did you do to that kid?" Break clenched his fist. "What is your intention to get out from Abyss? I can force you to get you back there!"

Ingvart snorted. "But I do believe you don't want me to take Setsuna with me, right, Master Oz?"

"You forced him!" Oz yelled and tried to touch Setsuna, but Gilbert dragged him back, pulling out his gun from his pocket. "Setsuna—!"

Ingvart snickered, tightening his grip on the Meister's body. "Hey, Black Rabbit, you know you can't, don't you? Ah… I see. You haven't told them the whole story, apparently."

Alice turned back to her human form, growling, "Curse you, Ingvart!"

Ingvart just shrugged and offered them his sly smile again.

"What the hell is going on…?" Lockon blinked, completely shocked.

* * *

thanks for keeping on with this. review if you want to.

zephy


End file.
